Prothean
The Protheans are an ancient alien race which mysteriously vanished over 50,000 years ago. The Protheans arose from a single planet and developed an immense galaxy-wide empire encompassing many other spacefaring species. Not much is known about them, but many of their artifacts, ruins and technology have apparently survived the ages. The Protheans have been credited with creating the Citadel and the mass relays, feats of engineering that have never been equaled and whose core mass effect field technology forms the basis of contemporary civilization. Prothean artifacts, therefore, have immense scientific value and are seen as belonging to the entire galactic community. __TOC__ Biology Protheans are an anthropoidal race. They have two pairs of eyes with each eye possessing dual pupils, and three pairs of nostrils. Much like turians, Protheans have a similar flanging effect in their voices. Their eyes have some ability to see through cloaked objects or entities. Their heads are covered in a thick, layered carapace that gives them a distinctive shape. The skin surrounding this carapace can be a pale blue-gray or brown color mottled with muted yellow spots. Their hands each have three fingers, and their feet each have two widely-spaced toes. Prothean blood is red. A unique attribute of Prothean physiology is an experiential exchange system based on physical touch. By touching something or someone, a Prothean could recall its experiences. This system can transfer complex ideas, with a Prothean being capable of learning a new skill or foreign language with a single touch. This sensory mechanism arose because the Protheans evolved as hunters and needed to be thoroughly aware of their environment. This is similar to the idea of psychometry. From the few specimens of Prothean genetic material that have been found, modern scientists have learned that Protheans have a unique "quad-strand" DNA structure. It has also been hypothesized that Protheans were resistant to low levels of radiation because of the discovery that Prothean comm towers produced small but significant amounts of ionizing radiation, enough to damage the DNA of Earth creatures such as fruit flies and bees. History Forging an Empire Very little is known about the origins of the Prothean race; even the name and location of their homeworld has been lost to history. It is unknown precisely when Prothean civilization arose and how long it persisted, but one of their communication devices discovered on the planet Fehl Prime has been dated to as early as 68,000 BCE. After achieving spaceflight, the Protheans discovered the ruins of a previous spacefaring race, the inusannon, and from those ruins learned about mass effect physics and developed FTL technology. The Protheans would expand throughout the galaxy with the help of the mass relay network and make the Citadel their capital. Early in their development, the Protheans encountered a hostile machine intelligence which threatened to overwhelm them. To defeat the machines, the Protheans decided to unite all of the galaxy's sentient organic life under their empire. The other organic races were free to resist, but those that tried were crushed, and none ever managed to best the Protheans' might. In time, each of the subjugated races assimilated into Prothean culture and came to think of themselves as Prothean. United under a single cause, the Prothean Empire successfully held off the enemy machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War". The Protheans extensively observed primitive species such as the asari, hanar, humans, quarians, salarians, and turians during their time. They cultivated species they deemed to have potential. Numerous outposts were placed on or near the primitives' homeworlds, with Prothean interference and activities kept beyond their subjects' comprehension. In time, the Protheans would have given these primitives the "choice" to be part of their empire. Cataclysm The Protheans' belief that they could hold their own against machine intelligence was shattered with the arrival of the Reapers in approximately 48,000 BCE, who were far more advanced than the machines the Protheans had been battling. They were caught completely off-guard by the scale and rapidity of the assault. The Reapers entered the galaxy through the Citadel, instantly decapitating the Protheans' government and disrupting the mass relay network, isolating Prothean systems from one another. Worse, records on the Citadel provided the Reapers with access to all of the Protheans' census data and star charts, allowing them to effectively track every Prothean in the galaxy. The Protheans' greatest strength, their unified empire, proved to be their downfall. As the Protheans were united under the leadership of a single governing species with a series of subordinate races, the Reapers were able to quickly undermine the Prothean hierarchy and cause Prothean forces to become scattered when their ruling body had been compromised. In addition, as all the races within the Empire conformed to a single military doctrine, they proved unable to adapt when the Reapers identified and exploited their weaknesses. While their domain crumbled, the Protheans were powerless to defend other races from the Reapers' predations. They ceased all study of primitive species in the hope that the Reapers would deem them too primitive for harvest. It was hoped that some Protheans would survive the Reapers' purge and go on to unite these species to create a new empire. The Protheans' primitive subjects survived and went on to become the present cycle's dominant ones. Other races subjugated under them, however, weren't as lucky. The densorin, a race who had mastered sciences beyond even the Protheans' understanding, attempted to pacify the Reapers by sacrificing their children to them, but this only allowed the Reapers to destroy them more quickly. The zha'til, symbiotic AIs that had been created by a race called the zha to keep themselves alive on their dying homeworld, were subjugated by the Reapers and formed hostile mechanical swarms. They became such a threat that the Protheans were forced to obliterate the zha'til entirely by sending the star of the zha's home system into supernova. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fought the Reapers from system to system, world to world, and city to city. If necessary, whole colonies were sacrificed and abandoned to the Reapers; while the Reapers concentrated on subsuming the inhabitants of those colonies, the Protheans had time to regroup. In the long run, however, this strategy was extremely costly, depriving the remaining Protheans of whatever infrastructure and manpower they had given up. Inexorably, the Reapers conquered, enslaved, or destroyed Prothean-controlled planets. Growing desperate, some Protheans made repeated offers of surrender to the Reapers, but these were always met with silence. In addition to the overt threat of the Reapers, the Protheans had to increasingly deal with enemies from within their own ranks. Indoctrinated Protheans acted as sleeper agents for the Reapers, infiltrating and swiftly betraying their own kind and revealing the Protheans' dwindling hiding places and carefully-laid plans to survive the destruction. At some point the Protheans learned of the cycles of galactic destruction through studying the ruins of other extinguished civilizations. Plans for the Crucible, which was based on designs left behind by previous civilizations, were discovered, and the Protheans set about to building one of their own. In the course of the Crucible's construction, some Protheans came to believe that the Reapers could be controlled with the device, but inevitably fell prey to indoctrination as well in their attempts to harness Reaper technology. They sabotaged the Crucible, robbing the Protheans of their last hope to defeat the Reapers. After centuries of careful, systematic work, the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy, and stripped their worlds of resources. Removing all traces of their presence, the Reapers then retreated through the Citadel into dark space and sealed it behind them. A Sanctuary As thorough as they were, however, the Reapers had overlooked a single world. The Conduit research team on Ilos, of which all records were destroyed in the initial attack on the Citadel, survived the first wave of destruction. The facility went dark in order to avoid detection and the staff agreed to go into stasis, hoping the danger would soon pass. Vigil, a VI, was assigned to watch over these Protheans in cryogenic stasis until the Reapers had gone, then wake the staff so they could begin to rebuild. But as the centuries passed and the Reapers persisted in their genocide of the Protheans, Vigil's power supplies began running low, and the cryo pods were in danger of failing. Following contingency planning, Vigil began cutting power to the pods of non-essential staff to conserve energy. When the Reapers finally withdrew through the Citadel relay, only the top researchers — a dozen individuals — were left. Vigil woke them, and the scientists pieced together what had happened. They soon realised the situation was dire. Without sufficient numbers to sustain a viable population, the Prothean species was doomed. Desperate for contact with others of their kind, a carefully-coded signal was sent to the beacons on other planets. Though it was unlikely there were other survivors, the scientists thought it was worth the risk to try reaching them. The signal not only contained a warning of the Reaper invasion, but a description of Ilos itself, to give them hope. The surviving Prothean scientists knew that rescue was unlikely. Instead, they chose to protect the races they had been studying, spared destruction due to their lack of advancement, and began working out where the Reapers had come from, and how. After decades of study, they worked out the connection between the Reapers, the Citadel, and the keepers, and discovered a way to interfere with the signal that compels the keepers to activate the Citadel relay. Using the Conduit, the Prothean scientists left Ilos, travelled to the Citadel and altered this signal. Their intention was to prevent the Reapers from opening the Citadel relay again, and trap them in dark space, but they had no way to be certain their plan had succeeded. The fate of these Prothean scientists is unknown. As the Conduit portal only links one way and there was no food or water left on the Citadel, Vigil hypothesized they eventually starved to death. Near the culmination of the next cycle, Vigil knew that the Protheans' efforts were not in vain when Commander Shepard's squad found Ilos. Sovereign had tried to signal the Citadel which would compel the keepers to open the relay to dark space, but thanks to the efforts of the scientists from Ilos, nothing happened. Vigil provided a data file to grant Shepard temporary control of the Citadel's systems, told Shepard all he knew of the Reapers and the Prothean extinction, and gave directions to the Conduit. When Sovereign was defeated and the Reapers' return to the galaxy was stalled, the Protheans' work finally succeeded, but ultimately this only bought the galaxy a short reprieve before the rest of the Reapers in dark space made their return. Enthrallment While all evidence points to the Protheans being completely wiped out by the Reapers, this was not the case. The Reapers are believed to have attempted harnessing the genetic material from millions of Protheans to create a new Reaper. It is speculated by EDI that this attempt failed and so the Reapers decided to repurpose this substantial number of captive Protheans to suit the needs of the Reapers. Mordin speculated that these Protheans were indoctrinated and after a prolonged period of time as indoctrinated slaves, they were given cybernetic modifications to compensate for their growing lack of ability, which was a side effect of indoctrination. After several cloned generations, the Reapers eventually decided to genetically rewrite these Protheans. These captives were transformed into an entirely new race which cooperated with the Reapers and would eventually be known to the citizens of the galaxy 50,000 years later as the Collectors. Being a rarely seen species whose existence was questioned by most, the Collectors resided in the Collector base, a space station located in the galactic core and only accessible through the Omega 4 Relay. Nobody had ever returned from a trip through the Omega 4 Relay and a Collector had never been examined, thus the Prothean/Collector link had never been discovered. Collector technology, while very advanced, no longer resembles Prothean technology, the species likely having developed on its own after the Reapers completed the genocide of the Protheans, also adding to the belief that the Collectors and Protheans are unrelated. The Collectors are presumed to have been left with partial access to Reaper technology, possessing Husks, a Reaper IFF with which they could safely operate the Omega 4 Relay, and Reaper technology which protected the Collector base from the harshness of the galactic core. For the next 50,000 years, the Collectors would periodically travel to the Terminus Systems and make efforts to acquire seemingly unimportant items or small numbers of very particular types of individuals from certain species in exchange for their advanced technology. Whether the Collectors were always acting as directed by the Reapers during this time is unknown and the reasons for these transactions were never revealed by the Collectors. Immediately after the destruction of Sovereign, the Reaper known as Harbinger began directing the Collectors in the abduction of what would have eventually been millions of human colonists as part of the Reaper plan to create a Human-Reaper, part of a renewed attempt to begin the next cycle of extinction. In 2185, Shepard takes a team to the Collector base and wipes out the Collectors there, aware of the fact that the Collectors were once Protheans. Vengeance Ilos was not the only place where Protheans tried to survive in stasis. Nearly one million Prothean warriors and their commander, Javik, were stored in cryogenic lifepods in a bunker facility on Eden Prime. Javik's mission was to lead the warriors in rebuilding the Prothean Empire once the Reaper threat had passed. Before the facility could be sealed, however, indoctrinated traitors leaked its existence to the Reapers. Hundreds of thousands of stasis pods were destroyed in the attack on the facility, killing their occupants. To preserve the few remaining survivors, the facility's VI, Victory, initiated a neutron bombardment to purge Reaper forces. The bombardment also severely damaged the facility and rendered the systems responsible for automatically awakening the Protheans from stasis inoperable. As Javik's survival was a priority, Victory was forced to divert power from the remaining stasis pods to keep Javik's pod working as long as possible in the hope that future civilizations would discover it and revive him. Over 50,000 years after Javik entered stasis, Commander Shepard may discover and activate his pod. With his race destroyed and his mission failed, Javik believes his only remaining purpose is to wreak vengeance on the Reapers by joining Commander Shepard. During the Reaper invasion in 2186, some of the surviving Collectors may be freed from Reaper control through subversion by the ancient race called Leviathans. These "awakened" Collectors are the last embers of the extinct Prothean race, also embodying the Prothean virtue of vengeance. Culture The Citadel was the Prothean seat of government, and the heart of their galaxy-wide empire. Although the Protheans were a single race, as they expanded and assimilated other spacefaring races into their empire, those servant races adopted the name "Prothean" for themselves as well. This assimilation was not always peaceful, as advanced species who attempted to deny or oppose their admittance into the empire were forcibly conquered and assimilated into Prothean society. The Protheans justified this cultural reconditioning by claiming that if the races who opposed them were actually stronger than the Protheans, then they would take the Protheans' place as the galaxy's dominant civilization. It was in keeping with their belief that evolution, or the 'Cosmic Imperative' as they termed it, was the driving force in the universe and that the strong must flourish by dominating the weak for the greater good of all. This ideology was also dictated by necessity. After the Protheans encountered hostile machine intelligences, they ultimately decided that all organic races should join together for the sake of survival. Efforts to smoothly integrate newly-inducted servant races into the empire were made, like Prothean language tutorial programs. Early Prothean architecture tended to be functional yet decorative, with eras of their history organized into dynasties producing distinctions of their own, though the designs tended to become simpler at the time of their extinction. Archaeologists always wondered about the reason, and one of the theories is that the Protheans were too busy fighting the Reapers to care about aesthetics. The beacons and the Eletania ruins suggest that, like the asari, the Protheans were comfortable with the notion of transferring data to an individual's mind. They invested heavily in their scientific research, a policy that eventually paid off, if too late to save their own species. Javik, if liberated from stasis in 2186, is the only known extant source of many insights into Prothean culture. Because he has a tendency to give out information at odds with what little the galaxy knows during idle conversation, anything he says cannot be easily corroborated. The Protheans designated certain people as avatars, or exemplars, of particular traits: bravery, strength, cunning, etc. Javik, for example, is the avatar of vengeance. It may also be conferred to non-Protheans, as Javik may call Commander Shepard the exemplar of victory during the final stages of the Reaper war. Prothean society was heavily regulated; Javik mentions that playing games of chance was an offense punishable by death. Staring contests were a common pastime, made all the more challenging due to the Protheans' four eyes. Females would also use these eyes to begin foreplay. The Protheans did not "date" species considered primitive in their time, though they did regard some primitive species, such as quarians, as attractive. Mating between species was considered a pointless exercise. They were conquered and enslaved much like the others under the empire, and sometimes they were eaten as well. Asari, however, are apparently exempt from Prothean mating restrictions. Protheans had few compunctions with eating sentient species, apparently regardless of chemical makeup. According to a drunken Javik, dextro-amino-acid-based races like primitive turians and quarians were just as likely to be made ingredients in Prothean cuisines as primitive humans, asari, hanar, salarians, or even krogan. Hanar were either boiled or fried, and salarian liver was considered a delicacy. Before the coming of the Reapers, known testaments to Prothean civilization included the quasar fortress of the Tirandi Veil, the ice canals of Judor IV, and the Palisades of the Verom Anjelik. These were known even by the last remaining Protheans due to the memory shards, handheld devices used to relive memories stored in them, although they were also capable of accepting new memories from Protheans and non-Protheans alike. Such devices were passed down from soldier to soldier during their war against the Reapers, reminding them of the stark contrast between their magnificent past and their hellish present. Technology Though the Protheans did not create the mass relays or the Citadel, they were still very technologically capable and scientifically curious. As well as studying developing races like humans and the hanar, they built a galaxy-wide communications network using beacons that transmitted information directly from mind to mind, and created data storage devices that still worked fifty thousand years later. They also developed a form of VI technology and used cryogenic preservation techniques, which could help an occupant survive a neutron bombardment, as well as advanced architectural design and intricate holographic interfaces. Another significant technology the Protheans developed is the detection of indoctrinated individuals, as integrated in their VI systems. Despite this breakthrough and their natural ability to read others, however, the Protheans still fell prey to traitors within their ranks. The architecture on Feros and Ilos shows the Protheans were able to build and maintain enormous cities and arcologies. However, given the fact that the Protheans were victims of the Reapers' trap, using their technology without knowing they would eventually be harvested as a result, much of Prothean architecture seems to have been influenced by structures like the Citadel, blurring the line between what the Protheans built and what they found. In addition, at least some of their cities - those of Ilos in particular - were built upon the ruins of a previous civilization, the inusannon, which had been wiped out by the Reapers 50,000 years prior. The Protheans were also skilled at creating kinetic barriers. They built elaborate mass-effect defense grids using barrier curtains and a kind of personal defense shield that acted like an energy bubble, surrounding and levitating the individual who activated it. While inside, the person was impervious to harm but helpless, similar to a biotic stasis field. Perhaps the single most advanced piece of technology developed by the Protheans was the Conduit, a miniature, prototype mass relay designed to reach the Citadel from Ilos. This was a feat unequaled by any known contemporary or precedent race; given the complexity of the relays and other Reaper technology, reverse-engineering a mass relay is believed to be extremely difficult. While little is known of the Prothean military, it is known that they possessed fleets capable of defending their empire from threats. The flagship of the Prothean navy, Penumbra Apex, was equipped with a cannon similar in power to that of a Geth Dreadnought. Fighter craft of the empire were entrusted to pilots who had sole responsibility for the upkeep of their ships, and it was considered a great honor to be buried with one's fighter. During the height of the Reaper invasion that destroyed the Prothean Empire, the Protheans produced the Particle Rifle, a stripped-down, powerful assault rifle modified to fire without specialized ammunition such as thermal clips. This was a necessary innovation after the Reapers obliterated the Empire's warships, forcing the Prothean resistance to develop weapons that did not rely on intact supply lines. Legacy Various Prothean ruins still survive on planets like Feros, Quana, and Therum, as well as many known yet unexplored sites in the Attican Traverse, with more unknown sites believed to exist elsewhere throughout the galaxy. While these ruins are surprisingly intact for their age, many were plundered long ago with time and generations of looters having picked their dead cities and derelict stations clean. Functioning examples of Prothean technology are rare. While hunting for rogue Spectre Saren Arterius, Shepard discovers Prothean data discs and ancient ruins on some uncharted worlds; the commander can even receive a Prothean "trinket" as a gift from Sha'ira, but as Liara T'Soni claims, solid evidence on the Protheans is scarce. With the help of Shiala on Feros, Shepard also gains the Cipher, which is the key to fully comprehending the vision from the beacon. As the vision was meant for a Prothean mind, understanding it requires the individual to think like a Prothean - to understand their culture, biological instincts, history and ancestral memory. This "cipher" then allows the individual to unlock the true meaning of the images, and understand the vision as it was meant to be seen. According to Shepard, the Cipher's effect on the vision is quite subtle, and Liara's Prothean expertise is necessary to make sense of the images. The Cipher also grants Shepard complete knowledge of the Prothean language. In addition to the technology they left behind, the Protheans left a greater influence through their in-depth study of other races. Their work has had the greatest impact on asari, humans, and the hanar. In humanity's case, the discovery of Prothean ruins on Mars, which were home to a small data cache, introduced humans to element zero and eventually revealed the location of the Charon Relay. A Prothean ruin on Eletania can also yield an ancient recording from a Prothean data recorder that was implanted into a Cro-Magnon human. The hanar, who call the Protheans "the Enkindlers", credit them with giving the hanar sentience and language, and worship them as an elder race who allowed them to become civilized. Even more profound was their influence on the asari. One of the deepest secrets of the asari government is a collection of ancient asari relics held in a temple on Thessia. The relics show asari goddesses and their companions as Protheans. The asari were nurtured and, to a degree, uplifted by the Protheans, according to the last surviving Prothean, Javik. Javik claims the asari were meant to be a failsafe if the Protheans were exterminated--to give them enough of a head start and the knowledge needed to beat the Reapers in the next cycle. Even the asari biotic talent--nearly all asari can use biotics--was cultivated by the Protheans. Notable Protheans *Janiri - One of the guides of mythical asari goddess Athame; Janiri helped bring enlightenment to the ancient asari and taught them agriculture. *Javik - Commander in charge of a secret military operation on Eden Prime and the last known living Prothean. *Ksad Ishan - Overseer of the Ilos research facility; his personality was the basis for Vigil, the facility's managing VI. *Lucen - One of the guides of Athame; Lucen taught the ancient asari about the stars. *Pashek Vran - Overseer of the Crucible project, killed in the battle of Tranbir 9 before the project was finished; his personality was the basis for Vendetta, a Prothean VI stored in an archive on Thessia. Former Prothean Worlds *Agetoton *Antibaar *Binthu *Bira *Chasca *Corang *Eden Prime *Eletania *Fehl Prime *Feros *Garvug *Gei Hinnom *Ilos *Joab *Kahje *Karumto *Kopis *Mars *Quana *Sharring *Therum *Thessia *Tuntau *Zada Ban *Zafe Trivia *The name "Prothean" may derive from the Greek words 'protero', meaning "earlier" or "former"; 'proto', meaning "primary" or "first"; and 'protean', referring to that which is changeable or adaptable. Another possibility is that the name derives from the words 'proto' or 'protero' and 'theos', meaning "God". Depending on how the words 'proto' or its derivative 'protero' are interpreted, the word "Prothean" could mean "someone who existed before Gods" or "the first or former God". The Protheans also bear a strong resemblance to the mythological Titan, Prometheus, who gave mortals the gift of fire, enabling them to learn the arts of civilization. Similarly, the Protheans helped advance primitive species, such as humans. The hanar even refer to them as the "Enkindlers". *The Prothean statues on Ilos bear a striking resemblance to that of the Space Jockey as seen in the movie Alien. The Space Jockey species is also referred to as "The Collectors" in the Aliens novel Earth Hive by Steve Perry. **In The Art of the Mass Effect Universe, it is stated Ilos was based on the artwork of Zdzisław Beksiński. *The Prothean pyramids apparently resemble the title object in The Sentinel, a short story by Arthur C. Clarke, which later evolved into 2001: A Space Odyssey. However the 'sentinel' in the story was a tetrahedron, whereas the structures in the game are square pyramids. *A newscast during the time of the human colony abductions by the Collectors reveals that the hanar believed this to be retribution from the Protheans against humanity for allowing the beacon on Eden Prime to be destroyed. *The Codex image for the Protheans in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3 shows some resemblance to a Husk, particularly in the glowing blue lights present on the upper body. This image resembles the statues found on Ilos, but does not resemble Javik or representations of living Protheans. **In The Art of the Mass Effect Universe, BioWare explains that the Ilos statues do in fact depict Protheans, but their design was intended to be vague because the writers had not yet decided what role Protheans would play in the games. As the Collectors' backstory fleshed out in the second game, their basic look ended up influencing the final Prothean design seen in Mass Effect 3. **According to senior-writer John Dombrow, the Inusannon represent the mentioned statues on Ilos. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8BSg9KIe0k#t=48m18s References cs:Protheané de:Protheaner es:Proteanos fi:Protean fr:Prothéens hu:Prothean nl:Prothean pl:Proteanie pt:Prothean ru:Протеане uk:Протеани Category:Protheans Category:Races Category:Historical Races